Long Awaited Adoption
by fmfg
Summary: Rosalie and Emmett take their chance on having children of their own. Now contains Leah and Nahuel's journey.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a sequel to Long Awaited Love. Carlisle and Angela are married, she is still human and have a human daughter. Rosalie and Emmett have taken up an offer from Nahuel to adopt some of his siblings. This starts from Rosalie's point of view, four months after Carlisle and Angela get married while at a small, remote airport in Alaska:**

I stood, nervously waiting as the small plane landed in the nearly empty airport. The small plane that Carlisle gotten us to fly our children home, moved at a very slow pace.

"Our children are on there," I muttered to Emmett as he stood beside me with his arm wrapped around my waist.

"They are," he said.

As the plane slowed until it stopped, a strange mix of joy and fear ran through me. _I'm going to be a mom,_ I thought just as the door opened and a small set of stairs descended. Craning my neck, I started to walk toward the plane in order to great my children. Butterflies assaulted my stomach as Nahuel appeared at the top of the stairs. He held two children in his arms, an infant -one of the twins I assumed, and a four year girl. The butterflies moved even faster as Huilen followed her nephew, holding the second little twin and a sleeping two year old girl.

"Oh, Emmett," I said, my voice thick with emotion. "They're here. They're here."

Emmett and I continued to move forward as the little girl looked at us with her wide violet colored eyes. She gasped loudly.

"That's my daddy!" she said loudly from Nahuel's arms. "That's him, Nahuel!"

When they reached the bottom of the stairs, he set the little girl down. "You should go greet him, Amya," Nahuel told her, and she didn't need to be told twice; her little legs ran as fast as should could.

"Daddy!" she cried as she held out her arms to him. My breath caught in my throat as Emmett kneeled down in front of the little girl, our daughter.

"Hi, Daddy!" she said loudly as she launched herself into his waiting arms.

"Hello, my daughter." He gave her cheeks kisses.

"I knew you'd be my daddy," she said.

"Did you?" he asked.

Amya nodded. "I was dreaming of you and dreaming of you, Daddy."

I smiled at the two of them, feeling so heartened by the sight of my husband and _our daughter_.

"Rosalie, I can't tell you how much this means to me," Nahuel said as he approached me.

"I could say the same," I said, my eyes fell on the little boy in his arms. I reached out to touch his jet black hair as he slept soundly.

"May I?" I asked.

"Of course. He is your child," Nahuel said.

I half laughed, half sobbed as I took him. The baby opened his eyes as I held him close to me. His eyes were as black as his hair.

"My little boy. Oh, my handsome little boy," I said as his eyes searched my face. I raised my hand, tracing his chubby, dark cheeks while his black eyes searched my eyes. "I'm your mommy, my love. Do you want to meet Daddy?"

"This little one wants you too, Mommy," Emmett's voice said. I looked into my husband's eyes; our eyes only met for a millisecond, but his eyes sparkled with joy over our children. I looked at the baby boy my husband held, my second little boy, his face identical to the baby I held.

"Hi, Mommy!" Amya said loudly as she leaned forward to give me a hug. I took her in one arm as she hugged me. "You are cuddly, just liked I hoped!"

I laughed, as did Emmett. "I dreamed of cuddling you too, sweetie." I kissed her dark hair as she rested her head on my shoulder.

"Here is Perla," Huilen said as she carefully handed over our second daughter to Emmett. "She's very clingy, and wouldn't be surprised if she cries when she wakes up."

"Thank you so much for all of this," Emmett said to her as Perla's head rested on Emmett's large shoulder.

"You are welcome," she replied. "Nahuel wanted very much to help his siblings, and I had to agree to help him."

"We should get going, Rosalie, Emmett," Carlisle said from behind us. "Will you becoming with us, Huilen?"

"No. I will be going home, and I have found my own way so no one could track my trip home," Huilen said. "I will say goodbye to Nahuel."

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Nahuel talking to Leah Clearwater in a gentle voice. I noticed she looked at him in the same way Jacob looked at Renesmee or Seth did Sarah.

"Would you like me to carry one of the children?" Carlisle asked as Bella smiled by his side. We'd asked Bella to come with us; she wanted to help me with the kids as much I did during her pregnancy.

"Will you carry me?" Amaya asked.

Carlisle beamed as he held out his arms for her. "Come to Grandpa, sweetie."

"I have a grandpa?" she asked him in awe, making Carlisle laugh as I smiled.

"Yes, do. I'm your grandpa," he told her. "And this is Aunt Bella."

"Wow. It's a good thing Mommy and Daddy adopted me so I could meet you, Grandpa and Aunt Bella," she said as we boarded the private plane.

"It is, isn't it?" Carlisle asked her.

"Grandpa, I like this plane. It's fancy," she told him as he sat in one of the chairs while Emmett and I sat in the two chairs that faced them. Bella took her seat next to Carlisle, keeping close the diaper bag she carried for us; it held plenty of diapers and the bottles filled with blood that was packed on ice.

"It is isn't it?" he asked.

"I'm glad I sat with you, Grandpa!" Amya explained, pointing. "I get to look out the window."

"We'll have to look for the clouds, huh?"

"I really like the big fluffy ones," she said.

Carlisle and Amya continued to talk as they found shapes in the clouds, but my attention turned to Perla as she started to wake up. She opened her eyes slowly, but when she saw Emmett's face, she blanched in horror before starting to cry loudly.

"Bella, will you take him?" I asked, handing the baby over to my younger sister.

Bella took my son as I sat next to Emmett, who tried unsuccessfully to sooth our scared daughter.

"Do you want to come to Mommy?" I asked her.

The crying little girl launched herself into my arms, crying quite hard. "Shhh, my little girl. It's okay, Perla."

Her hands clutched my clothes as I rocked her side to side. Perla cried as she stared at the four of us with wide eyes. Sitting back in my seat, I rubbed my daughters back as I felt the plane turn on. Perla slowly stopped crying as she placed her head on my chest.

"That's Mommy's little girl," I muttered to her as Emmett and Bella started to feed the babies' their bottles. Emmett placed a sippy cup beside me so I could feed Perla. "Would you like Mommy to feed you?"

"Hungry," Perla muttered to me.

"Yes, are you hungry?" I asked her, and she nodded.

Taking the bottle, I held it to her lips. She leaned back in my arms and allowed me to feed her just like a baby. Perla ate greedily.

"You were hungry, weren't you?" I asked her. Her black eyes looked up at me as she drank, and I noticed blue flecks in them.

"You have beautiful eyes, sweetie," I told her as she fed.

I swayed my body back and forth as I looked into her beautiful face. I ran my fingers over her dark, wispy hair. She still had that babyish type of hair. I ran my fingers over her round cheeks. A large smile covered my face as Perla sighed in contentment. _I'm a mother,_ I thought as I rocked my little girl.

 **Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Emmett's point of view, five hours later:**

"Shhh, Perla," I whispered as I ran my hand down her back as we entered our kitchen. She cried softly in my arms as Rosalie followed me, carrying our twin boys, who we named Theo and Sawyer.

"Daddy," she said, clutching my shirt.

"I'm here, baby," I said.

Rosalie and I shared a worried look as Perla cried into my chest. I started pacing around the kitchen, my stomach nodded with worry over my daughter crying. During out plane ride, I held Perla when she'd fallen asleep again, and when she woke up, she'd clung to me.

"Just put her on the couch," Rosalie said, when Bella asked her where she wanted to put the sleeping Amya. "I'll go sit with her and the boys."

"You'll call if you need anything?" Carlisle said as Bell and Rosalie walked into the living room.

"We will," I replied.

"She's going to be okay, Emmett," I said as Carlisle watched me from his position by the counter.

"I hope you're right," I replied.

"Just keep in mind what I told you, okay?" he said, and I nodded, remembering what Rosalie and I decided to do to help our younger daughter come over her fear.

"Goodnight, son," Carlisle said, giving me a one armed hug. "I'm proud of you."

"Thanks, Dad," I replied as I returned the hug. "We'll see you in a few days."

I continued to walk Perla around the kitchen as her cries slowed as Carlisle and Bella said their goodbyes to Rosalie before leaving us alone with our children.

"We're in our new kitchen now, Perla," I said to her softly when she stopped crying; through the doorway to the living room, I saw Rosalie playing with the babies while a sleepy Amya rubbed her eyes as she woke up. "We're in our new house, sweetie. Don't be afraid, Daddy's here."

"Daddy," she repeated as she clutched to my shirt.

"I have you, honey," I replied, giving her a gentle squeeze. "Are you hungry? Would you like to help Daddy get dinner ready?"

She nodded her tiny head against my chest, her dark hair bobbing with her nod.

"You're Daddy's helper, huh?" I asked.

She nodded again, but this time I could see her face light up a little. _Maybe Carlisle is right and she'll come around sooner than we think,_ I thought, pulling out two bottles of blood for the boys and two sippy cups for the girls.

"Will you carry the sippy cups?" I asked Perla, earning a third nod.

She held the cups in her tiny arms while I held the bottles in my hand as I balanced my daughter in my arm. I kissed her head as I went into the living room to find Amya and Rosalie playing with the baby toys, their dark eyes watching the toy Amya held over them.

"Mommy, they are looking at me!" Amya said cheerfully.

"They are, Amya," Rosalie said with a huge, beautiful smile. "They like watching their big sister."

"And I like being their big sister!" Amya said in the same cheery tone.

I sat down on Rosalie's right, and I kissed her cheek.

"Hi, Daddy!" Amya said, leaning over Rosalie's lap and smiling at me. "We are playing with Sawyer and Theo. I think they like having names very much."

"I'm sure they do," I replied. "Are you ready for dinner?"

"Yeah, we are all hungry, Daddy."

"Here you go, Amya," Perla said, holding out one of the sippy cups.

"Thank you, Perla," Amya said to her little sister.

"Mommy, I'm Daddy's helper," Perla said with a huge smile on her beautiful face.

"Are you?" Rosalie asked, earning a nod from our daughter.

"Mommy, can I be your helper?" Amya asked as I handed Rosalie a bottle.

"Sure." Rosalie smiled at her.

"Well, I don't really want to help change diapers because they can smell like poop, Mommy," Amya said seriously, causing us to laugh.

"Well maybe you can help me with other things," Rosalie replied as she started to feed Sawyer.

I carefully picked up Theo as Perla sat on my knee. I put the bottle to his lips and he immediately started to drink greedily.

"You were hungry, huh, buddy?" I said to my son. His large dark eyes looked up at my face as he fed.

"We are hungry, Daddy," Amya said in between drinks.

"Were you?"

"And we are eating together just like I dreamed," Amya said.

"We've dreamed of you being here with us, sweetie," I told her with a smile.

"I'm supposed to be your daughter!" Amya declared.

"You are, sweetheart." I returned a huge grin with my oldest child.

"Daddy, will you play with us when we are done with our blood?" Amya asked cheerfully.

"I'd like that, and we can play as a family."

"Yes, Daddy!"

"I play with you too, Daddy," Perla said, looking at me with her dark eyes with hints of blue.

"I'd like that, honey." I gave her hair a kiss.

Perla leaned against my side, drinking her sippy cup. I exchanged a look with Rosalie; the glow in her eyes took my breath away. Smiling to myself, I finished feeding Theo before I started to burp him. When the bottles were finished, Rosalie collected the bottles and went into the kitchen. I heard her turn on the water to wash out the bottles and sippy cups as Amya showed Perla the toys for the boys. Perla watched her sister as she talked until Amya started to play with the boys, never leaving my lap.

"Daddy, Theo is looking at me!" Amya said.

"I see that," I replied.

As Rosalie entered the room and sat on the floor Amya said, "Hi, Mommy. Daddy and I were missing you a whole lot."

"Me too, Mommy," Perla said.

"I missed all of you," Rosalie said, sitting on the floor and cuddling Amya on her lap.

We played with the kids for the next hour as the sun went down.

"I think we should give them a bath," Rosalie said.

"How about I get the girls ready for bed, and after we put them to bed we'll put the boys down?" I asked, feeling eager to put my girls to bed.

"Alright." Rosalie grinned at me.

"Shall we get ready for bed, girls?" I asked.

"Okay, Daddy," Amya said, reaching out her arms for me, and Perla nodded.

I scooped up Amya into my arms as I stood with the sisters. With a huge smile on my face, I ran a bath for my little girls, adding a huge amount of bubbles in the tub.

"Daddy, there's a lot of bubbles in here!" Amya said as she sat in the tub.

"Daddy, they are tickling me," Perla added with a huge smile on her face.

"Is it?" I asked, returning her large smile.

Perla nodded as Amya said, "Aren't bubbles fun?"

"They are," Perla replied, smiling at her big sister.

"You know would make them even more fun?" I asked.

"What, Daddy?" Amya asked.

"If we put bubbles on your head," I replied, scooping up to large scoops of bubbles and placing it on their heads. Both girls started to giggle at once, Perla covering her mouth with her tiny hands.

"Daddy put bubbles on our head," Perla said in amusement.

"Daddy's silly!" Amya declared.

By the time I finished giving the girls a bath, dressing them in their pajamas, and brushing out their long, dark hair, both girls were resting their heads on my shoulders.

"Daddy, I'm sleepy," Amya said as I went into the playroom we set up for the kids, where Rosalie sat in one of the rocking chairs, humming to our boys.

"Daddy gave us a bath, Mommy, and he was silly and he put, he put bubbles on our heads!" Amya said as I sat in the second rocking chair.

"Did he?" Rosalie asked in mock surprise.

"He is silly," Perla said with a smile.

"He is, isn't he?"

"How about Daddy chooses a book for us to listen to?" Rosalie suggested.

"And you girls can help me choose one," I said, standing and going over to the large bookshelf we'd gotten for the kids; Rosalie agreed for me to fill the room with toys if we put in a large book shelf.

Amya and Perla listened to the book with their mouths hanging open, and I guessed they hadn't been read a book before. By the time we were finished though, Perla had fallen asleep and Amya rubbed her eyes. Watching my daughters in awe, I rocked us back and forth.

"Emmett," Rosalie's voice sobbed out, and I looked at her in bewilderment. "We're parents."

I nodded as I cleared my throat. "We are," I whispered, feeling so many new emotions, but the one that over powered me, was the love I had for my family.

 **Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Rosalie's point of view:**

I stood holding my sons, but they didn't capture my attention. The look on my husband's face as he put Perla in her bed held my gaze. He was so loving toward her; his large gentle hands put her to sleep with gentleness, and I always loved seeing that side of him.

My husband rubbed our younger daughter's back as he gently said, "I'm here, Perla. Go to sleep honey."

"Daddy, stay here," she mumbled as she fell asleep.

"I will; I promise," he replied as he sat down on the edge of her bed, the handsome smile that I loved covering his face, his dimples sticking out. I loved watching him be the father he was always meant to be; I couldn't believe I got to raise these four children with him.

"Are you going to join me?" he asked, nodding to the rocking chair next to Perla's bed.

"I'd like that," I replied and smiled at my husband. "Sawyer says he wants to be held by Daddy."

"Come to Daddy big guy," Emmett said, holding out his giant hands, and I placed our son into them. "Do you like living here with Mommy and Daddy?"

Smiling, I sat in the large rocking chair, holding Theo to my chest. I closed my eyes as I rested my cheek against his hair. A smile covered my face as I rocked my baby boy, feeling the warmth of his skin through his onesie.

"You know, motherhood looks good on you, Rosalie," Emmett said, and I opened my eyes.

I returned his smile as I said, "I'm enjoying it," I admitted it.

"I'm glad I pushed you into it," he said, teasing me.

I laughed. "I'm glad you did too. I never thought this possible," I admitted.

"But our children are here now," Emmett said, reaching out for my hand.

I took it and gave it a squeeze. "We'd better go feed them before they start to and wake Perla up," I said quietly, standing without letting go of my best friend's hand.

"Sleep well, baby girl," Emmett said, pausing by Perla to give her a kiss on the cheek. "We'll be downstairs, honey."

We walked out of the bedroom, and I took one last look at my sleeping girl as she rested in her bed. When we got into the kitchen, we made the babies' bottles in a happy silence. As Theo fed, I rocked my body side-to-side as his black eyes roamed the kitchen. Loud sucking came from Sawyer as he drained the last of his bottle.

"It must've been good, huh, little man?" Emmett asked, putting the bottle into the sink before moving our son to his shoulder to burp him.

"He must be as hungry as his Daddy gets," I said with a smile.

"And I'm sure my boys will be as big as and strong as I am," he said, showing off his handsome smile again. "They'll need it to protect their sisters from boys."

I laughed. "Playing that overprotective Daddy card I see."

"No man will be good enough for my girls," he said, seriously.

"You know, Carlisle said the same thing about me, so it's a good thing he let you marry me," I teased.

"That's different; I'm awesome." He winked at me, making me laugh. "Plus, I'll make any punk going after my daughters too scared, they won't want to date them."

I snorted. "What if they get imprinted on," I asked. "Or find a vampire mate?"

He frowned at me. "Imprinting wouldn't be so bad?" he said, making it sound like a question as he grimaced. "Just can't think about that with my baby girls."

I grinned at my husband. "I like how protective you are of them."

He gave me his handsome smile. "I try. They're going to grow so fast, and since the girls are older, I'd like to keep them my little girls for as long as possible."

"This is true," I agreed. "I hate that we didn't get them as babies. They should've been in our house from the start."

"I do too," she whispered. "I wish …"

I broke off when we heard Perla start to cry weakly before she mumbled, "Mommy and Daddy left me." Sobs came from our younger daughter's room as Emmett and I exchanged a horrified look. I quickly handed Theo to Emmett and ran to her room, turning on her bedroom light.

Perla covered her eyes as she wept, and I picked her up swiftly. "Perla, Mommy's here, honey." I swayed my body back and forth in an attempt to sooth my daughter. "I'm here."

"Mommy here?" she whimpered.

"Yes, and I'll always be here," I told her.

"But I was alone," she said as I brushed away her tears.

"Because you're a big girl sleeping in your big girl bed," I told her.

"No. I am Daddy's baby girl," she argued, and I held back at a laugh.

"That's right," I replied. "I forgot. How about we go find Daddy."

I felt Perla nod against my chest. "I want Daddy."

Using my smelling and hearing, I found Emmett in the twins' room as he put the boys into their cribs. Smiling, he turned around to face us.

"Hey, honey," Emmett said as we approached; her large, beautiful, dark eyes watched her father as he kissed her forehead.

"Daddy, you stay with me," Perla said.

"I always will," Emmett said, running his large hand up and down her back. "I'm your daddy, and it's my job to take care of you, your brothers, and sister."

"Forever and ever, Daddy?" she asked. "And with Mommy too."

"And Mommy too." Emmett smiled and wrapped his large arm around me. Perla returned his smile at him as he encircled us both in his arms. "You are my girls now."

"I am?" Perla asked. "And your helper too?"

"That too," Emmett replied. "You're both."

"Wow," Perla whispered to him, and I smiled at her; she was such a daddy's girl, and I loved seeing it. Perla yawned and rested her head on my chest. "Don't make me sleep in the bed, please, Mommy."

"I won't, honey," I told her. "Daddy or I will hold you."

Perla yawned again. We watched our daughter, totally captivated by our little girl. She eventually fell asleep in my arms, snoring softly when she was completely out.

"I wonder why she's so scared," I whispered.

"Could be the change," Emmett said as he continued to rub her back. "New, strange place."

"But she thought we left her," I protested.

"Maybe when Nahuel's done getting reacquainted with Leah, he'll come over and we'll make sure to ask," Emmett said.

I nodded and sighed. I held my daughter tight, worried over her fear.

"Rosalie, our daughter is going to be okay," Emmett said.

I blew out a breath. "I know." I sighed again. "It's just hard to think that she went through something tough before we got her."

Emmett nodded and pulled me toward him. Closing my eyes, I rested my ear on his large, muscular chest. A smile crept over my face as I heard the breathing of my children sleeping. Throughout the night, we took care of the twins, taking turns holding Perla, who didn't wake up again.

When the sun started to come up, I changed Sawyer's diaper again as his dark eyes looked around the room.

"My handsome boy," I said to him. "Your eyes are just like your big sister's. They have a little bit of blue in them."

Sawyer's lips started to pucker and move as if he was talking to me.

"All done, my handsome boy." I snapped his onesie closed, picked him up, and kissed his forehead. "Are you going to help me make breakfast for your sisters?"

Sawyer's lips moved again as if to reply.

"That's right," I said to him as we walked downstairs.

I found Emmett in the kitchen with Theo in his baby swing while Emmett helped Perla pour two glasses of orange juice.

"Mommy, I'm Daddy's helper. We are pouring this breakfast drink," Perla said with a smile.

"It's orange juice, remember?" Emmett said.

"This is orange juice, Mommy." Perla pointed to her drink.

"That looks really good," I told her. "How about you help Daddy wake up Amya so Mommy can make you breakfast."

"Okay." Perla smiled and looked up at her Daddy. "Mommy needs our help to wake up Amya."

"Let's go honey."

Wearing a huge smile, I put Sawyer in his swing next to Theo, so slept soundly in his swing. Pulling out my phone, I snapped several pictures of the boys before texting them to my family.

I started on breakfast, smiling as I heard Emmett wake our oldest child. I paused, soaking in the moment of new motherhood. All of the pain I'd gone through in my change was now worth it; I had four, beautiful children that I loved with my best friend.

 **Please review, friends.**


	4. Chapter 4

**So, I'm having Leah and Nahuel progress much faster than I would normally, but I hope you enjoy this chapter. Leah's point of view:**

"Nahuel," I breathed as he turned toward me at the small airport. He walked toward me and I felt the imprint pull me toward him as my feet moved me forward. A smile crossed his face as he walked toward me, the small plane in the background. I soon found myself in his arms as I wrapped my own around his broad shoulders.

"Leah," he breathed as he buried his nose in the crook of my shoulder. "I have missed you."

"I missed you too," I replied trying to hold back tears. Blinking rapidly, Nahuel pulled away far enough to look at me.

"Why are you crying?" he asked. A few tears leaked down my face and Nahuel cupped my face, brushing the tears away from my cheeks.

"I'm so happy to see you," I admitted.

"I am too." His green eyes filled with affection for me before her rested his forehead against my own. "I am ready to start my life with you."

I smiled as I pulled him close to me. He held me close as I breathed in his comforting scent.

"Nahuel," a voice said, causing us to pull away from each other and Nahuel took my hand as Huilen approached us, a gentle smile on her face.

"Aunt Huilen, I am going to miss you," he said, giving her a sad smile. I squeezed his hand in comfort.

"And I you," she said, giving him a hug, and he never let go of my hand.

"You be happy, Nahuel," she said, pulling away and putting her hand on his cheek.

"You could stay," he said.

"I could," she agreed, "but the jungle is my home."

He nodded and swallowed. "You'll keep an eye out for any more children he may make?"

"Of course." She gave him a smile. "And I'll bring them here, if Rosalie and Emmett would like more children one day."

"I'd like that," he said. "You'll stay in touch."

"You know I will. Let me know when you two get married so I can make the journey to be there for the both of you," she said with a smile, and I could feel myself blush.

"Goodbye, my Nahuel," Huilen said, hugging him again before turning to me. "And you, Leah."

I returned her hug before she pulled away. Nahuel stared after her as she ran at full vampire speed away from us and into the forest.

We made our way to the parking lot. "How was your flight?" I asked.

"Good. Very glad to be here," he replied. "How long will it take us to get home?"

I squirmed at the thought of us going home together. "I'd say seven or eight hours, but with my driving, probably six."

He sighed. "I could use a hot shower. I've missed those."

"I can imagine," I replied.

Holding hands, I led him to my car. "You got the car you wanted," Nahuel said, eyeing my new Kia optima.

"I did, and I got my personal training certificate while you were gone too," I told him as I unlocked the car.

"I'm very proud of you, Leah." Nahuel gave me a large smile as he got into the car.

"Thank you, Nahuel," I said to him. "So, tell me about your siblings."

"I can't wait for you to meet them," he said as I started the car. "We found the oldest, Amya first. She was a few hours old and she's turned into a very happy little girl. She _loves_ to talk a lot. We found the twin boys next. There were hours old too, and I'm glad we found them because we were going to bring Amya." He sighed. "And then there's Perla."

I glanced at Nahuel out of the corner of my eye as we rolled to a stop sign. His brows were furrowed as he gazed out of the window. "And Perla?" I whispered.

"Oh, Leah," he replied as he blew out a large breath. "She was nearly two years old in human years when we found her, and we aren't sure how she survived so long without help, but she was so frightened, very skinny for our kind, and crying so loud when we tried to bring her with us, and she was so scared."

My mouth fell open in shock as I looked over at him, his face set in worry before I looked back at the road. I imagined finding a child in the jungle like that, and Renesmee's face came to my mind. I felt sick at the thought of Perla going through this. "Oh, Nahuel. I am so sorry."

I looked at him again as he nodded and swallowed. "I'm going to worry about her like crazy; she became very attached to Huilen, and I worry that she's going through such big changes that she won't be normal like the twins or Amya will be."

"I hope that having a stable home will help her, but we'll go check on her tomorrow," I said. "To see if she's okay. I can have Jacob or Seth contact the Rosalie and Emmett. I bet Seth is near their houses anyway to be with Sarah."

"Sarah?" Nahuel asked.

"Oh, and Angela," I explained. "About a year ago, Carlisle met Angela, a human, at the hospital after Sarah and Angela were in a car accident. Sarah is technically Angela's niece, but since Sarah's parents were killed in the car crash, Angela adopted her, and so did Carlisle when he married Angela. Seth imprinted on Sarah, and she's the sweetest little girl. She and Renesmee have stay at my place a few times."

"Boy, seems like Sarah and Renesmee has you wrapped around their fingers," Nahuel teased.

I snorted and said, "That's an understatement, and I bet your brothers and sisters will have me wrapped around theirs as well."

"Amya will the second she meets you," Nahuel said with amusement.

"I hope so." A wide grin covered my face as he took my hand and I intertwined our fingers. Over the next few hours we made small talk about my, well our, new house near the Cullens, Jacob, and Seth and our new town, and he told me stories of growing up in the jungle with Huilen. Even though the drive was hours, time seemed to flow by before we stopped to grab lunch at a small diner.

"You'll have to try the hamburger," I told him, my eyes scanning the menu. "You promised the last time you were here."

"Fine, I'll try one," he said. "How rare is it?"

I shrugged, the comment not bothering me at all like it would've if he wasn't my imprint. "Not sure how rare they'll cook it, but ask if you can get it very rare, and you'll have to try the steak fries for sure."

"You know, maybe I can make you a traditional Brazilin meal tomorrow," Nahuel said thoughtfully.

"I'll try it, as long my portion isn't rare." I raised an eyebrow.

"Of course," he said, reaching for my hand. Smiling, I put my menu down and took his.

"I can't wait for you to see the house," I told him. "It's not too far from my brothers or the Cullens, but it has plenty of forest around it so it's private for me to ph- I mean going running and hiking in the woods."

"You'll have to show me the hiking too," he said. "I'd like to see the local wildlife."

"I'm sure the Cullens can show you where to go for that sort of thing too," I said. "And I can go with you."

"I'd like that." I looked into his beautiful green eyes.

A voice cleared and we looked up at the waiter in mild surprise. "Can I help you?" he asked.

We ordered our food and drink, my hand never leaving his. When we finished giving our order and the waiter left, Nahuel took both of my hands and I smiled at him again. We talked quietly as his thumbs brushed my skin.

"How are the Cullens and your brothers?" he asked.

"Doing well. Seth is going to graduate in May to be a nurse," I told him, smiling.

"He'll be great at that," Nahuel said. "I remember him telling me about that when I was here last."

I nodded. "He's going to be great, and he's applying at the same hospital Carlisle works at so he'll be close to Sarah."

"You know, it amazes me the family Carlisle has built for himself," Nahuel said.

"And that I'm a part of it now," I muttered.

"You never did tell me why you resented the Cullens so much," he said.

I swallowed; I hadn't told him about my past with Sam and how much I hated the Cullens for ripping that relationship from me. Now that I'd imprinted on Nahuel, I realized that he was a way better match for me than Sam ever was. Sam and I were too hot headed for each other, whereas Nahuel was calm. He balanced me out.

Taking a deep breath, I opened my mouth to tell Nahuel the truth. "I …"

"Here we are," the waiter said. "The rare burger for you, sir. And your cheeseburger for you, miss."

"Thank you," I said as we let go of each other's hands.

"And I'll grab you more soda," he said. "I'll be right back."

"Boy, this is huge, Leah," Nahuel said, watching how I picked up the burger before picking up his hamburger.

"Try it. It's good," I encouraged.

Watching his face closely, I waited to gauge Nahuel's reaction as he took a bite. "Man, this is good," he commented before taking another bite.

"I'd hoped you like it. We can have Seth and Jacob over to grill burgers on the grill sometime this week," I said as the waiter placed two full cups of soda next out plates before taking the empty ones away.

After having Nahuel add ketchup to his fries, we ate in silence. Just as I slathered a fry in ketchup, he said, "So, you were going to tell me why you didn't think you'd ever be a part of Carlisle's family."

"Hmmm," I took a sip of coke as I gathered my nerves. "Well, you know we hunt your kind?" Nahuel nodded. "At first I had a hard time accepting that the Cullens were such a great family, a wonderful family because we were taught to not trust their kind, really. And … and Sam and I were dating when he imprinted on my cousin."

He froze, holding his hamburger in his hand. "You and Sam were together?"

"Yes. Years ago. I was … I was in love with him, and I resented that I had that taken away from me because Sam changed," I explained.

"Oh," Nahuel said, looking a little deflated.

"But I wouldn't change that now," I said, reaching out and giving his forearm a squeeze. "You are my imprint and the one for me."

Hope filled his eyes as he looked at me. "You are too, Leah. I hadn't thought I'd find a mate."

At that moment, I wished there were this table in between us so I could kiss him. He smiled at me and reached his hand out to cup my cheek. Leaning into his touch, I closed my eyes. I sighed and opened my eyes to see the burning look in his eyes. Smiling at him, I intertwined my hand with his free one.

"So, are you ready to go?" I asked, smiling at him.

"Yes." He returned my smile. "I am ready to go home."

"I like the sound of that." Not letting go of his hand, I started to scoot out of the booth and picked up the check the waiter had left on the table.

"I'll use the bathroom before we go," Nahuel said.

"And I'll pay for this and meet you up front," I replied.

He nodded and headed toward the bathroom. For a moment, I watched him walk away, admiring his muscles through his t-shirt. Grinning like crazy, I went to the cash register to pay. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. Unlocking my phone, I opened a text from Jacob that had a picture of Emmett holding a little girl who slept in his arms. It read _Ness is very excited that she has cousins now_ _and wanted me to text this to you._

 _I bet she is_ , I replied.

"Ma'am, are you ready?" the man at the counter asked, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Oh, yes, sorry," I said, putting my phone back in my pocket and handing him my check and credit card. "Here you are."

"Thank you," he said as I felt an arm wrap around my waist.

I smiled up at Nahuel before turning back to the staff as he handed me my card and receipt to be signed. As soon as I signed it and we headed out the door, I said to Nahuel, "Jacob sent me a picture."

"Oh?" he asked.

"Yep," as I pulled out my phone and handed him the phone as soon as I had the text open.

"Oh," he said in mild surprise before a wide smile crossed his handsome face. "This is Perla. She's warmed up to him."

"Oh, I'm glad for her," I said, looking at the picture too. "I bet she'll be a daddy's girl, for sure."

He nodded with a beaming smile on his face. "I hope so. She deserves that."

"Yes, she does," I said. _Just like I am now,_ I thought. _Just like I am._

 **Please review!**


End file.
